Our Lives Aren't That Normal
by PeaceAndLoveX0X0
Summary: A series of one shots based on Gwen and Duncan's relationship. I suck at summaries xD
1. Scary Movie

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Hey, I'm bored." My boyfriend, Duncan, said to me while he was sitting on the couch channel surfing.

Duncan and I had been dating since World Tour. It is so far amazing. I could be myself around him.

"Same. Scary movie?" I asked facing him.

"Yeah! Have you heard of that movie Grave Encounters? Holy crap it is scary! You're watching it." He said with a smirk.

"Okay, I won't be a chicken I'll pop the popcorn, you put it on." I said to him.

Once he put it on, I was still staring at the microwave waiting for the popcorn to be ready. I could already tell what he was going to do.

He came up from behind me, and put his hands on my waist, causing me to turn around and face him.

"Now what are you doing?" I said with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Oh I don't know, just enjoying having such a sexy girlfriend like you." He replied smiling

"Oh so you think I'm sexy?" I muttered, leaning in to kiss him.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Stupid microwave.

We both pulled back, and I put the popcorn in a large bowl .

We then sat down on the couch my head resting on his chest while his arm is draped around my right side. Man, he feels so warm.

The beginning of the movie wasn't scary, but the last 30 minutes…man it did.

These people were trying to get out of this mental hospital, and while they were in the hallway, they saw something fly by to another room. Then they heard screaming. So they went into the room, and they saw this girl in a dirty hospital gown standing in the corner. This is when me and Duncan started to say "Don't get closer don't get closer!" but, they did and the girl turned around and her eyes were black and her mouth dropped like farther than her chin. I screamed when that happened.

"Come on it's not-that scary." Yeah right Duncan. He didn't scream, but he said "Oh my god!" Like really loud.

"It was so!" I whined.

"Just, watch the movie." Duncan said sounding calm

Later, this guy was looking around the hospital, and he found blood on the floor. It was dripping. Looks up, creepy lady on the ceiling, yelling. Another scream right there, and my grip on Duncan got tighter.

Also, when the gang that hadn't disappeared, went into the room, huge hands literally came out of the wall! Come on how is that not creepy! Even Duncan screamed with me.

When it came closer to the end of the movie, only two people were left, but the one girl started puking up blood (okay, ew) so she became really week, so she laid her head on the other guys shoulder, and literally looked dead. So anyway, this weird fog came and the girl was gone! What is that, 5th scream? I'm pretty sure I was crushing Duncan than.

So then the other guy just went nuts, and actually killed a mouse and ATE it! Oh my gosh, gross! So he starts acting crazy and looking around the place, and finds this weird skeleton head with candles around it and an operating table and all that. So he hears foot steps (which me and Duncan heard before him, that guy needs to get his hearing checked) and he turns around and see doctors around the operating table. So then it goes static and comes back and he says "He says I'm fixed now." But me and Duncan already had an idea of why he wasn't showing the top of his head because we thought he brain was probably showing.

Definition of that movie: Scary

"Hey, do you wanna not sleep on the couch tonight?" I asked.

"Okay, then were should I-oh of course, you want me to sleep with you in your bed tonight because your "scared" don't worry Pasty I'll keep the bad dreams away!" He replied.

"Hey I am not **that** scared!" I said playfully slapping his arm.

"Whatever you say.." He said walking towards the bedroom.

I got in the bed and he joined me by wrapping his arms around mine, shirtless.

This is much better than sleeping in bed alone


	2. Memories At The Park

**Duncan's P.O.V**

The park is like Gwen and I's place. We go there all the time, even though we look like not a fan of little kids, we sure act like them. We go on the swings, slide, almost anything we can fit on. Even though the parents always stare, we don't care about images, we never do, we're ourselves at _**our**_ park.

Alright, flash back time.

It was our first time at this park, it was 2 years ago, 2010, we were both 18.

We ran to the swings, since they were the closest.

"Are you sure you want to go on these things? They look very unstable, and that sign over there looks says this park is for ages 3-12." Gwen said pointing at the sign at the front of the sign.

"Who cares about rules? I know you don't, and neither do I. Is it your image you care about? If you wanna leave I understand." I said shrugging.

"No, I don't care about image," she started smiling. "I just thought you might. Care to push my swing?" she finished getting on the swing.

"I'd love to." I said starting to push her swing.

I started to push the swing, it was a very high swing, I figured out a new characteristic of Gwen. She was afraid of heights.

When it got almost as high as the trees, she said something that made me figure out that undiscovered phobia of hers.

"Hey, can I get off now, it's kind of…high." She said stuttering.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I said pushing the swing harder, to make her go higher. Let's see how this girl reacts

"No!" she answered immediately, denial!

"Admit it and I'll let you get off the swing!" I yelled, smirking.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I've been afraid of heights since I was 7!" she admitted.

I let her get down. I wanted to figure out why Gwen, my fearless girlfriend, was afraid of heights, there has to be something behind this.

"Hey, what is this story behind your fear of heights anyway?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"It's nothing." She said turning her head. I know girls, if they turn their head there hiding something, time to spill Gwenny.

"Well, there was to be a reason why you're keeping it a secret, than. Care to explain?" I said, hard to get, I like it.

"Says who?" she said raising her eye brows, putting her arms around my neck. Oh she's not gonna get out of it that easy.

She leaned in to kiss me, I turned my head "Hey!" I said pointing at her "you don't get to kiss me till you tell be why you have that fear of yours." I finished

"Ugh fine." She said, removing her arms away from my neck. "When I was 7, I went into a hot air balloon, thinking it would be fun, but it ended up not being fun. I bawled my eyes out because it was "too high" and when I got down I never wanted to go up again, so that's how my fear of heights formed." She finished her story.

"Okay, be free to kiss me." I said closing my eyes, leaning in.

That is the moment we decided to make memories at that very park.


	3. Disney World, hate it

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I hate Disney World.

I've hated it ever since I was a child, I've been there once, hated it.

But guess who's making me go?

**Gwen.**

I can't say no to that face, so I neglected to tell her about me and Disney's bad past.

"Duncan! Come on! Let's get in line and go in!" Gwen said sprinting to the line to get in.

I walked over slowly and joined her in line "So, what are we going to do there?"

"Go on rides of course!" She answered. "We might go see a show, but their shows are a little cheesy."

_A little? More like a lot. _

Once we got in, all the weird people in costumes, and the kids running everywhere, it made me want to crack.

The only thing was Gwen holding my hand as we walked to the rides. The first ride she wanted to go on was Big Thunder Mountain. Okay, good, fast, short, and easy. The bad thing was the wait was an hour and a half. Great.

"Come on let's get in line!" She said walking over to the line.

"Can't we just get fast passes?" I groaned. "It would take less time!"

"But I wanna go now!" She whined. "Please?" She pulled a puppy dog face. Dang it, she knows I can't say no to that face.

I gave in after about half a second. "Ugh, fine."

"Thank you!" She kissed me on the cheek, then she grabbed my hand again and dragged me over to the line.

After about an hour, I got cranky.

"Gwen," I whined. "I'm so bored."

"Be patient!" She snapped at me.

"But it's been like an hour!" I whined again.

"Come on, Duncan, stop being such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby!" I frowned. "I'm just impatient , okay!

"Just wait another half hour, okay?" She said casually.

"Fine, I'll wait."

A half hour later, we finally got onto the ride. It's been long enough. We sat in the back seat, the more back, the more speed. So when it started, dang it was fast.

Everyone was screaming, some in joy, some in fear, Gwen and I have our own screams. The ones that can't be identified as either.

Once we got off the ride, we went over to the exact opposite of Big Thunder Mountain, Splash Mountain. Long, cheesy, and stupid.

"Wait, you want to go on Splash Mountain? Gwen, you know that ride is **really** cheesy, right?" I complained to her.

"Yes, but I want to go on that huge drop at the end! It looks huge!" She said sounding excited.

"Gwen, come on." I groaned.

She whined **again. **"But the wait is only 45 minutes!"

"You say that like it's nothing!" I grunted.

"Compared to the others rides it is." Her facial expression changed to another puppy dog look. Oh no.

I snickered. "Come on you know I can't say no to your puppy dog faces!"

She smiled. "Does that mean it's a yes?"

"Ugh," I groaned. "fine."

"Yay! Thanks!" She said with joy.

When we had about 20 minutes left, I had already looked up a video of the full ride, it looked **so **stupid.

There were cute little animals everywhere, and everything was happy and smiles, it disgusted me. It should also disgust Gwen, but somehow it's not. Why is she so perky today anyway? Don't tell me she's turning into one of those preppy girls overnight.

When we finally got onto the ride, the minute it started I wanted to shoot myself in the head. All the happy, cheery stuff was ticking me off.

I felt relieved when the drop came and the ride finally ended, but I wish I didn't get wet. Now my mohawk is flopping down because of it being wet, new look? I think not.

I hate Disney.

I will **always **hate Disney.


End file.
